A Journal Entry
by Mystic8668
Summary: Liz reflects in her new journal. At the beginning of traveling after Graduation.


A Journal Entry  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell and it's characters do not belong to me and they most likely never will, but this story does. Liz's journal also does not belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Description: Liz writes a new entry in her journal.  
  
Entry #1 4/22/03 Wednesday  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am Liz Parker Evans and I am happy. More happy than I have been in a very long time. I always thought that I was going to be a scientist. If I was a scientist I would always be sure of the world around me. I may not be a scientist but my world right now seems so right and sure. I am with my husband Max Evans. I am with my best friend Maria and almost all the people that I care about in this world. We may be on the run from the FBI but we've been so safe and no one has bothered us. We're traveling now through a the outskirts of a small town in Alabama. Max and Michael decided that if it was safe we could drive farther up north and see Niagara Falls, for I and Max's honeymoon. It was Michael's idea and I thought it was fantastic. Speaking of Michael, him and Maria have been spending a lot of time together lately, and I'm glad. They need each other and they both know it. I think before Maria just needed some time to think things true about herself and about their relationship. I think Michael's going a bit soft on us all. For my wedding present he got me a new journal the one that I'm writing in now, since I sent my old one to my parents. I'm so relieved that they know the truth now.  
  
I'm not so sure how Isabel is anymore. She's been so quiet lately. I know she's thinking about Jesse. She left her husband, if I had to leave Max I wouldn't want to be social with anyone either. Though at least she can dreamwalk to see him. She says that he is ok. He also says people are confused about what happened to all of us but the government isn't questioning our families anymore. Isabel knows how we were all feeling at first but she doesn't say anything her silence expresses her feelings enough. Her and Kyle have been talking to each other the most out of the rest of us. Isabel's been altering Michael's snapple and changing it into gas for the van so we don't have to make many stops at the gas stations. She says it's safer not stopping at a lot of places. I agree with her. Max and Michael have been converting our dollar bills and what not into various forms of money whenever we need it. Max think's the principle of it is wrong but he says we have to get food, and put snapple on the table as Michael says. Though we don't have any tables.  
  
Kyle is so...Kyle. He's happy and excited for this "journey" as he calls it, but deep down inside we all can tell he misses his Dad so much. He hides it well enough though, I think he uses the help of Buddha with that. He says he's getting really enlightened from all of this. Max says he think that Kyle will start developing his powers soon. I'm really curious to what they will be. Maybe he's telekinetic. That would be fascinating, I wish I could do that. Or perhaps he could get the same power as one of us already do. I think sometimes Maria gets irritated being the only one of us that isn't turning alien. I don't think she would purposely hurt herself for Max to heal her so she could change, too.  
  
About my powers. It seems like I can generally control electricity, and create it. I am also learning how to manipulate matter like the others can, but there's something I'm scared of. When Max died Michael got his powers, and he got the royal seal of the king. Tess is dead, and now I am Max's wife. So you could consider me the queen of Antar, Maria calls me that sometimes joking around but I'm worried. What if I get Tess's power? Or will Isabel get it. I don't know if she could handle it. It's what Tess used to kill Alex and that was so terrible for all of us. Isabel would torture herself, and if she does get Tess's mindwarp power and not me, she might not be able to handle it emotionally. If I get it I'm going to just have to keep reminding myself that I am not that evil bit...witch Tess.  
  
Well journal I must cease writing for now, since we're at a rest stop now, and everyone's waking up.  
  
-Liz  
  
Please R/R 


End file.
